A Real Fairytale
by Lynne102
Summary: I believed life is like a never ending fairytale. Even though misfortunes keep happening to me. And suddenly get magical powers? But maybe I can convince my cold neighbor to believe too…
1. Chapter 1

**A Real Fairytale**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I actually started this story out as a random story for my own liking. Until I thought why not make it a CCS story, but with a different plot? So to get the disclaimer over with: I don't own the CCS characters. I own the plot and my characters. I will try to be very detailed in this story, unlike my other stories… which I need to put more detail into also… Also this is my first try in the Angst genre. So I hope I'm doing it right… Anyway let's get on with the story.

Enjoy:)

Summary: I believed life is like a never ending fairytale. Even though misfortunes keep happening to me. But maybe I can convince my cold neighbor to believe too…

**Chapter 1**

-------------------

_Fairytales are just made up stories. At least that is what people tell me. But I believe they can be real…_

-------------------

Unable to contain myself any longer, I take a big bite out of my bread and swallow it whole. I know that Madame Miry must be ready to burst a bubble any second now. I take another bite from the bread and swallow it whole again.

It's not that I don't listen or anything, even though that's the way I'm making seem like…, but I've been famished since I missed breakfast because I woke late.

You see, I don't live on my own. I live with a ton of girls around my age who are in Finishing School. This school is called, "Proper Ladies in White Academy". When I was a little girl, about six, I lost my parents in a car accident. So my brother and I went to live with my cousin, Tomoyo. But the story didn't end there.

My brother went off and married a woman named Kaho. He promised he would come back for me once I've finished going to school. So I waited and waited. I was twelve at the time and it felt like I was all alone. That is until I got to know Tomoyo better and we became best friends.

Tomoyo's mother, my aunt, Sonomi sent Tomoyo and I to finishing school. She said, 'we would need it in life'. Little did I know she was right.

Touya still talks to me but rarely gets the time to see me now that he has kids of his own. Kaho is a wonderful lady and I'm happy she is with my brother, but sometimes I wish they had enough money so they could have dragged me along with them on their adventure. But I allowed fate to do what it wants with me, so now I am in a school for Ladies, with my best friend at my side.

"Kinomoto Sakura! How dare you eat with no respect!" Madame Miry said as her beautiful face became red with anger. I looked down with shame and put the bread down. "Come here!" Madame Miry barked out as she cracked her whip on the ground.

I swallowed my pride and walked over to her and looked down. "Kinomoto Sakura. The one girl who is such a problem in this whole school. What punishment should you receive?" Asked Madame Miry. I continued to look at the ground, fully knowing it will make her even madder.

"Look at me when I address you!" Madame Miry yelled. I slowly looked up to her and muttered a small apology. I should have known better than to do such a thing. For Madame Miry raised her hand and it made contact with my right cheek. I fell to the ground and felt the pain run through out my body.

"Get up! Piece of crap, get up!" Madame Miry yelled. Tears began to slip down my cheeks as I struggled to stand. Madame Miry did not like the pace I was going so she grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"You will receive no meal for tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed that piece of bread you ate!" Hissed Madame Miry. I looked at the ground, not trusting myself to pull away from her. "Go to your room."

I felt the strong hold on my arm finally release. I let my arm fall to my side and I turned away. I walked out of the dinning hall to my room. I entered the dark room and shivered from the lack of light. I slipped down to the ground and just sat there, letting the tears fall down my face.

I stood up and walked to the mirror that hung above the make-up area. I looked at my reflection and touched my cheek gingerly. Pain ran though out my cheek. I bit my lip as I dared myself to look around for ointment. I realized I used the last of it a couple of days ago when Madame Miry smacked me with that evil whip of hers.

I know you all must be thinking, why do I let that woman treat me in such a way? Well I believe one day something good will happen to me. I will be forgiven for my carelessness from someone special. I hate to admit it but sometimes I wonder if I am being punished for something I did when I was little… Or something I am _going_ to do. I fear for my life sometimes. But as mother always says, "Everything happens for a reason." Oh how I wish I could know what the reason is.

Women here are not allowed to do anything really. For women are just there to show as picture. As people always say, "Us woman, are there to be seen. Not to be heard." I hate that saying very much. And you know what's sad about it? Women do nothing to stop it. They let it continue and let it control their lives.

But that's not my right to say anything about it. At least I don't think it is…

I felt my cheek once more and winced in pain. A small knock was heard from the old wooden door. I watched as the door opened, revealing Tomoyo. She looked at me with concern and hurried inside.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she examined my cheek. I nodded and let out a sigh. Tomoyo put her long raven colored hair behind her ear and sat next to me on the cot.

"Sakura, we will soon leave here. Don't worry Sakura-chan. One day your Prince charming will come and sweep you away on his horse and you two will live happily ever after." Tomoyo said as she giggled. I smiled.

I can always count on Tomoyo to lighten the mood.

Tomoyo stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura. I'll sneak you in some food. Alright?" Whispered Tomoyo. I nodded. Tomoyo smiled and shut the door gently behind her.

I sat up and looked into the mirror once more. A girl with milky colored skin, big green eyes, and slightly pink lips stared back at me. I gently took the hair pins out of my hair, which made my hair tumble down past my shoulders. I stood up and walked over to the window.

I think I am lucky to have this room. Even though the room is so dark and cold, I still love the view the window gives me. You see, Madame Miry gave me the darkest scariest room out of all of the rooms available. All of the rooms I've been into have been lighten with candles and oil lamps. But my room has no candles and I rely on the sun and the moon for light.

I especially hate it when the clouds are covering the moon. I get so scared at night… But I deal with it as you can tell.

Everyone's room (besides mine), is decorated with lavishing colors, comfortable cots, big windows (but with a bad view), and marble flooring. You know what my room looks like? Well let me give you an image; I have a creaky old cot, messed up wood floors, a small stool that is hiding in a small corner, and a decent size window. Also let's not forget the make-up area. It is a crooked wood table with make-up and jewelry on it. And a wall mirror. Doesn't it sound so beautiful?

I look out my window and stare at the cream colored moon. It is a full moon tonight. I feel a smile tug at my lips. It brings back happy memories. Like the time my mother was surprised when my dad gave her cream colored flowers for her birthday. I remember crying because I thought my father's present was better than mine. But my mom expressed that my present was more favored than the rest.

I glance around the cold room and shivered slightly. It seemed so cold and distant. I bit my lip and turned my attention back to the moon. Glancing to the door, I made sure it was not going to open, and I opened the window. It took awhile to get the lock to unlock, but I finally got it open and I breathed in the nice cool clean air. The air was more clean and fresh then the stuffy perfumed air inside the house.

I made sure no one was around and I pushed myself up on the window sill and looked to the huge Oak tree outside my window. I jumped onto the branch and I gained my balance. I then made myself as comfortable as I could and looked up to the moon. A perfect view from what I see. The cool air felt good against my swollen cheek. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

I opened my eyes and stayed in the same position for a long time. When I saw the sky begin to turn into a lighter indigo, I knew it was in the dead of night. The time I best be going to bed.

As I was about to get out of my position, I hear a carriage come up into the estate. I look down to see it is in the same estate but in the house over. It's more of a mansion than a house. It is three stories high and about forty different rooms! It must look amazing. I look over and keep as still as I possibly can. I hear the carriage door shut and I look over to see a young man coming out of an expensive looking carriage. I see he is about twenty-two maybe twenty-three; I'm not positively sure.

He looks around and he has a frown on his gorgeous face. He is so handsome! He has messy unruly brown hair, milky white skin, and the most intense burning beautiful chocolate colored eyes I have ever seen! He also looks to have a nice body… but I don't have a good look. I purse my lips and concentrate not to fall over the edge.

I knew once I tried to see him go inside the house, I would have trouble trying to regain my balance. And that's exactly what happened. I leaned back too far and I lost my balance. I let out a small yelp as I grabbed a tree branch. I put my right hand over my mouth and prayed no one in the house heard my loud yelp.

I glance over to the neighbor house and see the young man looking straight at me with his intense chocolate eyes. I stay as still as I possibly can.

I can hear my blood rushing through my ears and my heart beating wildly in my chest. I concentrate my eyes on the ground, praying he is not looking at me but at the beauty of this tree.

I steal a glance over to him and he is staring right at me with his hands crossed over his chest and a scowl on his handsome face. I gulp down the lump in my throat and decide I better go back inside my room before anything else happens. I wait a moment or so before I reach over to the window and grab the ledge.

I take a deep breath and make a lengthy jump and I land inside of my bedroom. I glance back to see if he is still standing there. But he has already gone inside of the mansion. I bite my lip and pray he won't tell Madame Miry about the incident. I know for sure Madame Miry will be so mad if she finds out I was outside on a tree instead of asleep inside of the 'safety' of the house.

I slip off my evening dress and slide on my sleeping garment. It is a pink silk dress like sleeping wear. I go onto the cot and drag the thin blanket over me. I stare up at the ceiling for a moment before sleep claims me…

------------

I open my eyes and inwardly groan as I hear pounding on my door. I fling off the covers and I look out of my window. I should have been awake twenty minutes ago!

I quickly snatch off my night wear and slip on a morning dress. The dress was the color of rich gold and it almost touched the ground. It had much detail. I'm really surprised I was able to put it on without needing help.

The knocking (or really pounding) on the door became faster. I then slipped on the gold colored shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. A pale faced girl looked back at me. Uh-oh! I must look like a ghost! I quickly put some blush and some color onto my lips. I pulled the brush through my hair and put it in a tight bun.

As soon as I finished I flung open the door. Madame Miry's right hand servant, Ann, stood outside the room and told me quickly, "Sakura, you are needed in the front hall! Five minutes ago!" Ann hissed at me. I nodded and felt my face flush. I thanked the blush that I put on silently in my head.

I walked (ran really) down the two flight of stairs and stopped once I reached the bottom. I fixed my dress, put the stand of hair into the bun, and took a deep breath.

I stepped through to the front hall and every girl was standing in a straight line. I felt my whole face go red. I looked up to see Madame Miry looking at me with her eyes narrow. I bit my red colored lip and quickly walked into the line, next to Tomoyo.

Madame Miry glared at me and then turned on her heals. "Welcome Sire! I am so glad you could join us today!" Madame Miry said in her most flirtatious voice, I have ever heard. "Ladies!" Hissed Madame Miry.

We all curtsied and said in our most charming voices, "Good Morning, Sire." Then we all straightened up and smiled charmingly over to the person. As soon as I saw the person, I could have sworn all of my color drained out of my face.

It was the same person as I saw last night! The same chestnut messy hair, the milky white skin, and the intense but now annoyed chocolate colored eyes. He was looking at each and every one of us.

He looked up and down at us and then he looked at Tomoyo. He frowned and then looked at me. His eyes grew wide and his frown disappeared. He then leaned over to Madame Miry and whispered something to her. It must not have been good because her face got all red. She nodded then looked straight into my eyes and motioned for me to come to her. My color was drained completely from my face and I must look like a ghost.

She then says in a curt tone, "You were outside when you were supposed to be in bed?! Well that's one punishment. The second is for being nosy and spying on Mr. Li! That earns you two punishments! Turn around Kinomoto."

Fear squeezed at my heart and I already felt the tears start to form. I slowly turn around and bend over slightly. She then takes her whip and… I take in a staggered breath and feel my knees begin to shake. "Go to your room and stay there for the rest of the day!" Hissed Madame Miry.

I run all the way to my room and slam the door shut. The tears begin to tumble out of my eyes and I fall on the floor beside my bed and I lay my head on the creaky cot and cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! Please review!! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please let me know!! Thank you for reading! Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Real Fairytale**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you for all the wonderful reviewers that reviewed this story! Thanks oh so much!

Enjoy:)

Summary: I believed life is like a never ending fairytale. Even though misfortunes keep happening to me. But maybe I can convince my cold neighbor to believe too…

**Chapter 2**

-------------------

_Fairytales are just made up stories. At least that is what people tell me. But I believe they can be real…_

-------------------

The silence was unbearable. I have been stuck in this room for a week now and I hear nothing besides my own shallow breathing. I try to hear people or really footsteps outside my door, but no suck luck… for a whole week!

I think Tomoyo forgot about me and Madame Miry is doing it on purpose. Ever since that incidence with Mr. Li, I've been confined to my room.

I begin to pace back and forth since I have nothing else to do.

For a second punishment they boarded up my window from the outside so I cannot climb out and escape, even though I wouldn't even think of leaving Tomoyo here alone.

For the second time in a week, I begin to cry. Not crying hysterically, but enough for me to feel so tired I usually go to sleep after.

I crawl into the cold bed and rock myself. "I wish I was home. Before all of this happened to me and my brother. Why can't I be happy and less clumsy? Then maybe Madame Miry wouldn't despise me so."

I stop rocking and go over to the window. Judging by the way the wood is slightly light I assume it is around late lunch. I could hear the girls outside laughing and talking gossip and the play that is coming out soon.

I remembered then that in a month we were supposed to go to the play and have men escort us.

Who would want that? I guess I do. Hopefully I won't be confined to my room then.

"When do you think Sakura will be out of that room of hers?" A girl named Nakime said. Nakime is a stuck up but nice enough girl.

"That's not how a proper lady would say it. It would be said like this, 'When do you suppose _Ms. Kinomoto_ will be able to come out of confinement to her room?' That's how you would say it, Nakime." The second girl, Ana said snottily. Ana is the know-it-all girl and thinks she is perfect.

I could hear no more of their conversation because they suddenly spoke in whispers.

"Mr. Li!" I hear all the girls yell as I could hear running and a barking Madame Miry after them.

I bet most of the girls are hoping Mr. Li asks one of them to the play. I defiantly do not want him to escort me to a play when he told on me and wasn't even shocked when Madame Miry smacked me with her whip.

I leaned forward and tried to hear the girls were saying.

"Girls! Please! Let Mr. Li have some room to breathe!" Madame Miry scolded them. "We're Sorry, ma'am." The girls said in unison.

"Mr. Li, what brings you here? I thought you had a meeting to go to." Madame Miry said flirtatiously. I bet right now she's batting those fake eyelashes.

Mr. Li's voice was cold and unmoving. "I was. Now will you lead me to your big tree?"

I have a sudden shivering feeling run down my spine. He's talking about my tree! The wonderful tree in front of my room window!

"Well, I suppose so." M. Miry said gently. I could hear their footsteps coming closer and closer until they were right in front of the tree.

"Madame, will you let my men cut down this tree? I simply must have it out. Did you know bears and snakes climb trees like this and they hide away ready to attack the person below? I simply must think about the young girls here."

I felt like my only friend was suddenly screaming for help and begging me to stop them. But the sinking feeling in my stomach stopped me from doing so.

"Well I suppose. If you say it will save my precious young ladies. I would do anything for them."

Such a lie! She knows he only wants it down because I might spy on him. She's horrible!

"Thank you Madame. I will have it down by the end of this week. G' day, Madame Miry." I could hear his footsteps fade away.

I suddenly felt like crying and wanted to do something. Anything.

Today is Friday so it will be cut down by Sunday! Oh no! I have little time to plan! And yes, I am going to do something. I can't just let people cut down an innocent tree and also gives oxygen to our environment!

I began to pace. Walking on the little room I have. My head began to swim in horrible ideas. Like Tomoyo suddenly saying "Cut down the tree!" And Madame Miry succeeding in making my life a complete nightmare. From when I wake up until the time I lay my eyes close to sleep.

My stomach began to go haywire. The complete feeling of hunger, lack of sleep, and numbness in my fingers dawned onto me and I couldn't stand up any longer.

The last thing I knew, I was lying on the floor and the last thing I saw was a small dark hole into of my ceiling…

------------

I could hear someone calling my name. A soft but rich voice called over and over again, but they seemed too far to touch. I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't feel my fingers still.

"Sakura… Sakura… The tree… Go… hole… the hole… will… guide you… wake up before it's too… _late_…"

I swung open my eyes and had to blink a couple of times before I noticed I was in a room I've never been before. It was so spectacular and so adult like I almost hade to squint my eyes because of the glare of the gold.

I slowly got up from the comfortable bed and fixed my day dress. I looked so out of place in a beautiful place like this. But I looked around debating which the door is and which the wall is.

Feeling my way around, I finally found the door and pulled it open. When I peered out I noticed it was pitch black and windy. How can it be windy? This is a house for goodness sake.

I walked forward. I won't let fear take over me. I will save that tree! No matter what it takes! I will win this round! Then let's see what Mr. Li has for me next!

It must have been my imagination because the wind disappeared and the darkness turned into light. A happy feeling swept throughout my insides making me smile.

I know I'm going to win.

I worked my way to my room. At first I thought it would be locked, but a miracle happened and as soon as I turned the lock, it opened revealing the room. How?

But I ignored it and closed the door quietly behind me. The familiar feeling of hunger and despair filled my stomach. I gagged once but took in a deep breath.

I looked up at the whole that was as huge as ten balls that the boys play catch with. Now all I need to do is think of a way to get up into the hole. I thought for a moment debating what to use.

"If I was a fairy with wings, it would be much better." I muttered to myself as I sat down on the cot.

That's it! The cot! That's what I need to do! I began to move the cot under the hole. It took a good fifteen minutes to do so but I eventually got it in the right place.

I climbed onto the cot and reached for the hole. "This is defiantly not the way I imagined the way I would spend my day." I said as I began to jump on the bed. My hands finally reached the ledge and I pulled myself up.

"I guess I have to thank Madame Miry for not filling me with food." I said as I stood up. I fixed my dress and began to walk the way I think is where the tree is. "I think I should have brought a flashlight with me." I whisper to myself as I have to squint to see in the darkness.

I feel something in front of me. As soon as I step closer I hear a creak and I **fall** down!

I scream as loud as any human can go to. But the air is knocked out of me and my eyes flutter closed.

--------

I open my eyes. Darkness is everywhere. No matter where I look I see darkness. "Hello? Anybody there?" I yell. But all I hear is my echo. I shudder and try to stand up. But then I notice I am straight up and there is no ground and no sky.

"Help! Someone please!" I scream. In return I hear my echo.

"_**You humans are to blame! I hope you all suffer! You have no right to cut me down! Put that saw down!"**_ An unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Hello?" I say into the darkness.

A slight pause then a small voice answered, _**"Hello? You're awake! I thought you were a goner." **_

"What?"

"_**Can you help me? These people here are trying to cut me down. They don't seem to understand me. Since you've came here, Sakura, all you've ever done is give me unconditional love. I am very grateful for that. But can you do me one last thing? Please make these humans stop there cutting. If they cut anymore… you'll die."**_

The sudden shock of sound flooded into my ears. I could hear cutting or rather sawing.

"_**Make them stop!"**_ The tree howled.

Suddenly the pain the tree was feeling seeped into my skin and clenched my heart. It was squeezing so hard. A scream of pain left my mouth.

The cutting stopped and I could hear the people outside telling someone the tree was screaming. But of course how could a tree be screaming?

"_**Now is your chance, Sakura! Wish with all your heart and you'll be out of here. And for my last request; always treasure the land and Mother Nature. Be careful ok?"**_ A little tiny girl's voice said inside my head.

Then it hit me; the tree was only eight years old. It's only a little girl.

I closed my eyes and wished with most of my heart to be out.

Suddenly I felt the wind and warmth against my skin and a small sigh escaped my lips.

"Sakura!? What are you doing here? How did you get out- Oh I mean how are you feeling?" Madame Miry said with a slight blush on her face from her mistake.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I walked in front of the tree and opened my arms like I was going to receive a hug.

"If you are going to cut this tree down, then you'll have to cut me down with it!" I said with force. If they didn't think a woman can stop them, then think again.

"Sakura, move! You're embarrassing me!" M.M. yelled.

"No! I will not let you cut this tree down! Don't you know that tree's help us for oxygen? And that they are living creatures, just like you and me! They breathe and they help nourish our air! They help from pollution! Please don't cut this tree down!" By now tears are sliding down my face by the millions.

"… It's the only thing keeping me alive here." I whispered.

M.M. gasped. The tree cutter people just stood there. Then I noticed Mr. Li. He had a smirk on his face.

"Very well. Come men. Let's leave this plant loving girl to herself." The men picked up there tools and off they went.

Madame Miry was pissed. You could see it all over her face.

"Sak-" M.M. said but was cut off by Mr. Li.

"You win this time, Ms. Kinomoto." He leaned forward then took my hand in his and lifted my hand onto his lips.

You should have seen Madame Miry's face! It was filled with so such anger and so much hate! I suppose Mr. Li hasn't kissed her hand before.

Mr. Li looked up and said quietly so only I could hear, "But next time I **will** win."

With that he left me alone as I slumped down the tree until I fell on my butt and tears continued to fall freely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Actually this chappie was supposed to be for Earth day, but I couldn't get on the computer that day so I couldn't upload it. Oh well. Please review! Thanks for reading:)

Thanks to:

Snow Wolf Mistress

dbzgtfan2004

prettyprincess

Emmie

Musette Fujiwara

I love muffins yay

Thanks to all of you who've reviewed! Please review! Thank you:)


End file.
